So, What Happened?
by Nicknyte the Hedgehog
Summary: This is the prequel to Shadows. My fic I'm writing right now.
1. Unpleasant arrival

So.What Happened?  
  
By Nicknyte the Hedgehog  
  
This fic is dedicated to all the people who has read my story Shadows and said "Hey when did Sonic and Amy, and Knuckles and Rouge get together?" and also what did happen when Shadow landed back on Earth and what happened to Egghead.uh, Eggman. Now from the creator of Shadows and Nicknyte's Sonic Crew Truth or Dare here is the prequel to Shadows, So...What Happened?.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
As the space shuttle landed in Metal Harbor, thousands of people awaited the arrival of the infamous blue hedgehog that saved the planet from near destruction. The shuttle arrives in front of the crowd with reporters and G.U.N. officers being the nearest to it. The shuttle door opens and cameras flash everywhere. Sonic steps out first.  
  
Reporter #1: Mr. Hedgehog, what caused the space colony ARK to fall in the first place?  
  
Reporter #2: Mr. Hedgehog, how did you save the planet from the ARK?  
  
Sonic: Leave me alone! Talk to me in a few weeks. I need some time alone.  
  
G.U.N. official: I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog but you and your friends need to come with us. Even though you and your friends saved the planet you are still charged with crimes of robbery ,destruction of military property, and breaking in and out of a military prison. Dr. Eggman shall be arrested immediately for terrorism charges from 1991 to present day. Ms. Rouge the Bat has been excused by the President for undisclosed reasons and Mr. Knuckles the Echidna has been excused because he has not committed any crimes.  
  
Sonic: Fine then, if it clears my name. But one thing, please let me get some sleep.  
  
Everybody else steps out of the shuttle but Dr. Eggman is the last to come out but get jumped on and pinned to the ground by the G.U.N. military police  
  
Dr. Eggman: What in the world?  
  
Military police officer: You are under arrest for terrorism.  
  
Dr. Eggman: What? You can't be serious!  
  
Mpo: Afraid so sir. *puts handcuffs on Dr. Eggman * Come with us sir.  
  
Dr. Eggman: *mumbles unmentionable things*  
  
Back to Sonic.  
  
G.U.N. official: Mr. Prower and Ms. Rose, you need to come with us. Mr. Echidna you are excused.  
  
Tails: What's going on Sonic?  
  
Sonic: I'm too tired to explain. Let's just say we're going to have a nice talk with G.U.N. as soon as we get to their H.Q.  
  
Please review. Sorry chapter is so short I'm sleepy. Good night everyone. 


	2. Clearup at GUN HQ

Temporary G.U.N. Headquarters - Neo Station Square: 12:34  
  
"Mr. Hedgehog," the officer said. "After reviewing the tapes that we received from one of our Blue Eagles, we found that we had mistaken you for a bio-mech created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik. His name was Project Shadow."  
  
"Shadow the Hedgehog," said Sonic gruffly.  
  
Sonic was not at the best of moods. He could not save his rival and friend from falling to Mobius. He had concluded that Shadow could not sustain being in his super form because he could not control it. Even Sonic, during when he battled Eggman on Death Egg, could barely control being super on his own self and as a result, Tails had saved him with his Tornado I. With out the fox-boy's help, he would've drowned in the ocean, knowing he couldn't swim.  
  
"Sonic! That was rude!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Sorry sir. Please continue," Sonic apologetically asked.  
  
"Well anyway, if you look at this bill for destroying military property."  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Amy look at the paper and all their faces goes pale.  
  
"40,000,000 rings!" the trio yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You helped us arrest Dr. Robotnik and his reward is 60,000,000 rings. He is a global threat and he will be put to justice, and of course you will have 20,000,000 rings left."  
  
"So what will become of Robotnik?" Tails asked  
  
"Well talking about all the crimes he has committed, including mass murder, namely Station Square, killing off thousands of fish in the ocean [A/N: The fishes are anthromorphs like Sonic, so the count as people.] with pollution and blowing up half the moon, which has greatly affected the tides in the ocean, I say he'll get life or even the death sentence."  
  
'Death sentence?! I know Eggman has no right to kill people but no person has the right to take away a life. I must *sigh* save him. Here comes my heroic talk.'  
  
"Could you tell me where Eggm.er, Robotnik's trial is being held?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Um, at the Neo Station Square courthouse."  
  
"Thanks! Tails ride in your Tornado car with me to the courthouse, I'll explain on the way, and Amy take the money to your house, stay there, and protect it. Take care of yourself and don't you even think of going inside a mall or try to spend our money. Com' on, Tails!"  
  
"Awwww!" Amy whimpered.  
  
And with that, they zoom off to the courthouse.  
  
"Oh darn! They left me behind again. Oh well! I better take this home and listen to him. He also to me to take care of myself, twice! He's so dreamy.."  
  
Amy runs and leaves out the headquarters.  
  
"But you still broke out of prison. Oh well, they better be glad I'm a nice guy."  
  
He closes a folder on his desk and stamps it CASE CLOSED. 


End file.
